la pequeña sirenita kyle
by meganekoveronica
Summary: basada en la historia de la sirenita  no la de disney  con un final que vale la pena leerlo


PUES…EMPIEZO OTRO FIC SIN HABER TERMINADO NI UNO PERO ESTA IDEA ME LA DIO WXTXR, Y NO ME CONTUVE, LEAN DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN UN REVIEW!

SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE PERO SI LA CANCIÓN!

En el fondo del mar, se encontraba un pequeño triton que cada vez que su padre no le vigilaba, este se iba a jugar en la superficie.

-¡hermano, piénsalo bien, no debemos ir a la superficie!-decía su hermano kenny.

Si, a kyle le fascinaba ir a la superficie porque allí podía ver muchas cosas que debajo del mar no se podían, pero solo podía salir de noche.

-pero hermano, sabes que solo allí me divierto, viendo las aves y de vez en cuando un arco iris.-decía kyle con un leve sonrojo y sus ojos birlando.

-p-pero hermano ¡papá te matara si se entera!-decía kenny temiendo lo peor para su hermanito.

-papá nunca lo sabrá-decía kyle alejándose de kenny y yendo en rumbo hacia la orilla.

Kyle era todo un necio, travieso, juguetón y adorable triton, pero era su hermanito, nada podía hacerse.

-amo estar aquí- decía en voz baja mientras uno de los cartman pelícanos se acercaban a el.

-judío idiota judío idiota-decía el pelicano

-tu cállate-decía kyle ahuyentando al pajarraco.

En ese instante, kyle pudo divisar a lo lejos un barco que al parecer en el se celebraba una gran fiesta.

La curiosidad de kyle fue tan grande que se asomo para ver mejor que era lo que ocurría adentro.

-vaya…-kyle quedo asombrado por la cantidad de joyas y comida que se servía en el barco.

-querido stan, por su celebración de su 18 cumpleaños, le otorgamos esta estatua de oro puro y es un honor para mi decirle que usted tendrá el regalo más valioso del reino vecino, usted se casara en 4 meses con la calentu…perdón, la princesa wendy-dijo uno de los que estaban en el barco.

-aghh…yo no deseo casarme con ella, claramente todo el reino sabe que ella es una put…, perdón, una dama con muchos encantos femeninos para mas de un solo hombre.

-en eso tiene razón mi príncipe, la mayoría ya hemos pasado por su cama-decía otro por lo bajo

Kyle no le quitaba los ojos de encima a stan, o por lo menos así se llamaba, el era tan sexy…y…tan guapo…

En ese instante un trueno callo sobre el barco partiéndolo en 2.

Las olas hundieron a la tripulación y al príncipe con ellos, kyle no iba a permitir que su querido príncipe muriera, así que kyle luchando contra las olas, logro tomar al príncipe stan y llevarlo hasta la playa, para eso ya era de madrugada.

-no mueras por favor…-decía kyle intentando que el no muriera.

Kyle había escuchado que el canto de una sirena podía curarlo todo, talvez sería el mismo caso con un tritón.

_Aunque en este mar de emociones te encontré_

_Créeme que di con un gran tesoro_

_Tu sonrisa mi alma pudo atravesar_

_Y en lo más profundo de mi corazón _

_Hiciste sonreír_

-por favor despierta-decía kyle mientras retomaba la letra.

_Aunque mis días ya estén contados _

_Créeme que quisiera estar cada uno de ellos contigo_

_Aunque mi sonrisa se empiece a extinguir_

_Mi corazón sonríe porque tu estas allí_

Stan empezaba a oír una ligera canción mientras abría los ojos.

-¡despertó!-pensó kyle viendo como stan empezaba a abrir sus ojos.

Kyle callo en seco, lanzándose al mar rápidamente antes de que stan despertara.

Stan fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente mientras intentaba saber que fue lo que lo salvo.

Kyle sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, estuvo con un humano, si su padre se enterara, probablemente lo mataría.

Durante el resto del día kyle intentaba evitar a todos, para que no notaran su sonrojo, porque todo el día se pasaba pensando en el humano stan M.

Esa noche iría con la bruja del mar para que así le cumpliera su deseo de ser un humano.

Kyle no pudo esperar mucho, cuando la noche callo, kyle se escabullo en el palacio y evadiendo a los guardias logro salir, había oído hablar de la bruja del mar, decían que tenía un aspecto gordo y malvado, pero kyle estaba dispuesto a todo por amor…

Llego a una concha súper gigante en la cual se decía vivía la bruja.

-d-disculpen… ¿puedo pasar?-pegunto kyle con voz insegura.

-claro maldito judío, pasa- se oyó una voz ronca desde adentro.

-¿c-como sabes mi religión?-pregunto kyle

-simple, todos los tritones pelirrojos son judíos-

-¿m-me podrías hacer un humano?-

-claro, pero a cambio me darás tu voz-

-¿¡para que carajo queres mi voz!-

-si o no, decídete ya-

-OK-

-¿así tan simple?-

-¡la queres o no! No tengo toda la noche-

Cartman recito unas palabras que kyle no comprendió en lo más mínimo.

- qu3 s3 mu3r4 3l p1nch3 jud10 c4br0n-

En ese instante a kyle le aparecieron un par de piernas como a los demás humanos.

Pero kyle no contaba que los humanos no respiran bajo el agua.

-bbbb…- decía solo burbujas kyle mientras perdía el poco oxígeno

-solo tienes hasta que el príncipe se case, sino, te convertirás en espuma de mar-

-a la mañana siguiente-

-¿d-donde estoy?- se preguntaba kyle al encontrarse en una (cama) especie de cosa suave.

-ya despertaste-dijo stan apoyado en una de las paredes.- te encontramos en la orilla de la playa-stan giro un poco su cabeza para no demostrar su sonrojo-y estabas completamente desnudo-

-…-de la boca de kyle no salía nada, ni la más mínima y débil voz.

-¿no puedes hablar?-dijo stan acercándose a la cama de kyle

-kyle solo bajo su mirada-

-perdóname, ven, es hora de desayunar-

Los días de kyle se hicieron cada vez más alegres gracias a la presencia de stan, ambos sentían algo más que amistad uno por el otro, pero kyle no lo podía decir y stan no se atrevía a decírselo.

Así pasaron 4 meses hasta que se le fue informado a kyle la triste noticia de que su súper mejor amigo pronto se casaría.

Kyle lloraba amargamente todas noches, sin poder decirle nada a nadie… llorar solo en su mar de tristeza.

El tan esperado día de la boda de stan se hizo presente, todos los sirvientes del palacio se encargaban de los preparativos, mientras que kyle lloraba solo para sus adentros.

-dime stan m. ¿aceptas a esta put…, dijo señorita como tu esposa?

-si- dijo stan sin tomarle importancia.

-y tu wendy ¿aceptas a este guapísimo hombre como tu esposo, al que espero que mínimo la noche de bodas le seas fiel? –

-si-

-pues los declaro marido y put… perdón, mujer.-

Kyle sabía que sus días ya estaban contados, pero ahora solo le quedaban segundos y minutos.

Después de que ambos amantes pasaran su noche juntos, kyle fue al borde del barco, deseando poder cantar, aunque por más que lo deseaba, no lo podía hacer.

-¡kyle!-grito una voz desde el mar-te hemos estado buscando, supimos lo de tu voz y tuve que darle mi virginidad a ese brujo a cambio de que te devuelva tu cola de triton y tu voz, solo debes matar al príncipe con este cuchillo y todo estará resuelto, este cuchillo al tocar sangre te regresará tu cola y tu voz.-

-y-yo…-decía kyle para sus adentros-jamás haría eso…-

Kyle fue a ver una última vez a su querido stan, lo encontró acostado con su esposa y lo único que le pudo hacer fue darle un beso que despertó a stan pero kyle no lo noto.

Kyle introdujo el cuchillo en su abdomen, logrando así que este se llenara de sangre y que recuperara su voz.

-solo cantare esto como un adiós

_Aunque en este mar de emociones te encontré_

_Créeme que di con un gran tesoro_

_Tu sonrisa mi alma pudo atravesar_

_Y en lo más profundo de mi corazón _

_Hiciste sonreír_

_Aunque mis días ya estén contados _

_Créeme que quisiera estar cada uno de ellos contigo_

_Aunque mi sonrisa se empiece a extinguir_

_Mi corazón sonríe porque tu estas allí_

_Aunque mi vida empiece a desvanecerse_

_Solo quiero que sepas que yo siempre te ame_

_Mientras este contigo nada me pasara_

_Aun después de mi muerte_

_Tú siempre me amaras_

_Aunque en este mar de emociones te encontré_

_Créeme que di con un gran tesoro_

_Tu sonrisa mi alma pudo atravesar_

_Y en lo más profundo de mi corazón _

_El amor volvió a nacer_

_Esta es mi despedida de este mundo_

_Solo quisiera poder estar un poco más aquí_

_Tenerte conmigo en mis alegrías y tristezas_

_Pero se que eso no se podrá lograr_

_Te esperare en el cielo_

_Así que no me olvides_

_Porque yo nunca te olvidare_

-esa voz-dijo stan intentando detener a kyle

-adiós stan, adiós mi amor- dijo kyle mientras se lanzaba al mar…CONVERTIENDOSE EN ESPUMA DE MAR.

Aquí termina la triste historia de kyle, un joven que por amor su vida dio.

LLOREN! PORQUE YO LLORE!

DEJEN REVIEW SI AMAN EL STYLE!


End file.
